In a system comprised of multiple modules, calls made from one module to another may depend on the occurrence of certain interrupts. In some systems, a module may be accessed by an interrupt, which may come from multiple sources. The problem when interrupts come form multiple sources is that the accessed module needs to handle only a single interrupt and ignore the others.
A first module may provide an interrupt, which may be handled by a second module. The first module may possibly fire the interrupt erroneously or at a time when the configuration does not want to provide an interrupt to the second module. In existing technology, the second module must be configured to handle and discard these interrupts, which may be difficult or impossible.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of an exemplary system in which a module may be accessed by an interrupt that may come from multiple sources. Module 103 may need to handle a single interrupt coming from module 101. Depending on the configuration of module 101, which may be one of configuration 105 and configuration 107, the interrupt may come from multiple sources. When one of the configurations 105 or 107 is active, the interrupt handier 109 of module 103 should ignore the interrupt from the other configuration.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.